Dorm Room 34
by Bullshifters
Summary: Rated M for sexual themes and mental illness. Life is blissful madness in the college dorms, where Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, JP and Zoe live. After an drunken encounter with Zoe, Takuya starts feeling not himself. He is going to have to depend on his friends and their quirks to get him through college, and life in general.


**Hey guys, warning that this chapter contains sexual themes rated M!**

**Not all the chapters will have sexual themes, this might actually be the only one, but it will be rated M anyways for other mature themes.  
This story will be Takuya centred and Takumi based!**

**Thanks, R&R!**

Zoe huffed in frustration, her hands wrapped around her bare arms and her high heels clicking indignantly on the hard pavement. She was stomping her way towards the university dorms, checking her phone religiously every few seconds.  
She couldn't believe her friends cancelled on her.

The WhatsApp group kept lighting up her locked screen, filled with apologies and reasons for pulling out at such short notice. She wouldn't have minded as much, except she had been standing outside the college bar in a very short skirt and very high heels for the last half an hour. Her girlfriends had agreed to spend the night with her, as she had lamented that for the past few weeks she had had no luck with dates, and that all men, were of course, 'trash'. Since going to college, Zoe had had a few boyfriends – generally only for a few months at a time, and a few flings. She was the envy of her friends – long legs, pale skin, light blonde hair reaching down her shoulders and green eyes, yet it didn't matter much in the world of dating.

Zoe stepped up the college steps, the large decorative clock above her ringing out the fact it was 10pm at night – and she had nothing to do. She flicked open her other WhatsApp chat – the one she had with her best friends from the digital world. They spoke in it every day, and vowed to meet up at least once a week – and generally they stuck to this arrangement. She already knew that Kouichi and Kouji were out for the night – they were meeting up with some cousins or something. Tommy was still in high school and she knew he would be studying on a school night. JP had his finals next week and it was a similar situation with him.

That left Takuya.

Zoe launched her foot at the college room door – sending it careening into the room. Takuya jumped and loudly groaned.

'God, fuck, you scared me!'

He was on the floor, a metre or so from a small television screen, holding a gaming controller in his hands. His dark chestnut hair was sticking up and wild, his dark auburn eyes tired and glazed as he turned back to the screen. He was bent over, a large blue t-shirt drowning him and only wearing boxers. She took no notice of that, she had been friends with him the guts of 10 years and had seen far worse.

'When will you stop wearing JP's t-shirts and buy some of your own?' She asked, clicking in in her high heels and perching on the computer chair away from the door.

'So you're going to just bust down my door and start complaining about my fashion choices? Is that what's going on?' He sighed dramatically, tearing his eyes for only a brief moment away from the game. He wolf whistled loudly and Zoe blushed despite herself.

'Look who's all dressed up!' He exclaimed before swearing and fiercely prodding at the controller. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

'The girls cancelled on me, I was all ready to go out and catch myself some hunk of a man and yet here I am, in your dorm room'

'That's because you'll never find a hunkier man than I', he quipped, raising his eyebrows repeatedly. She snorted.

She swivelled herself in the chair, the background noises of the game quietly filtering through the small dorm room. It was a dark room, accentuated by the closed blinds and the only light being from the television screen. There was a bunk bed behind Takuya, on which he was leaning. Photos decorated the sparse white walls, a particular collection crowded onto a notice board above the desk she sat at. Zoe leaned in closer to inspect them.

Takuya shared the room with Kouji, and down the hall JP and Kouichi shared. The twins claimed they needed space from each other, but God knows why Kouji thought he'd get a break sharing with Takuya. The books piled on the desk were all Kouji's, while Takuya's were sequestered in a corner gathering dust. Despite the disuse of the desk, the photos were updated frequently. Zoe noted a few of Kouji's family, a picture or two of Shinya who was in the same class as Tommy, and a picture of Takuya's parents on a beach holding a crying smaller version of him.

'Aww', Zoe murmured, moving her finger to stroke the small figure in the photo. Takuya looked in her direction and grinned.

'Have you not seen that one?'

'No I haven't'

'I think my dad dug it out of some box somewhere, and mum insisted I stick it up', He rolled his eyes and diverted his attention back to the screen.

She moved onto the next few photos – some from when they were just 12 and returned from the digital world, more from parties over the years and graduations. There was one of prom – Takuya in a suit hanging out of Zoe who was dressed up in a beautiful pink frilly ball gown. Takuya was smiling his mega-watt grin, his hair forever ferociously sticking up despite the attempts to tame it. In his hand was a bottle of wine, slung over the slight shoulders of Zoe who was uproariously laughing. Crowns were tilted on their heads, threatening to fall off.

'Ugh, I thought I looked so slick in that dress', Zoe quipped, moving a hand through her straightened hair. What a shame she had gone to all this effort.

'You did!' Takuya insisted, pausing the game and lolling his head towards her. He smiled slightly, 'You looked amazing! Sure you're the whole reason we got prom king and queen'.

Zoe chuckled and examined her chipped painted nails. It was true they had been nominated prom king and queen – some practical joke no doubt by the twins. Takuya and her had never… well, they were just best friends. If push came to shove, she loved all her group of friends dearly – much more than any of her girlfriends, but she would probably choose Takuya as her best friend. He could always make her laugh.

She snapped out of her reverie and reached into her small clutch. Takuya watched with mild interest when he suddenly gaped.

'How in God's name did you fit that in there?'

Zoe had pulled a large bottle of white wine out of her inexplicably small purse, and she triumphantly held it up.

'Well I was going to drink it tonight, but I mean now is as good as any time!'

Takuya scooted his bum along the floor over the few centimetres where Zoe was sitting, and looked up pleadingly – his eyes large, round and dark. The light from the screen reflected in his dark pupils – 'Please Zoe… please share…'

She huffed and crossed her arms, carefully warding the bottle away from his grasping hands.

'Where is your drink?'

'I drank it 2 nights ago – JP was over'

'Without me?'

'Yeah you were with your date or something' Takuya sighed, holding out a hand. Zoe raised an eyebrow and thought back on her failed date. It was so much harder, she thought, to find someone in university than it was back in high school. Everyone was just always around in high school.

'Speaking of dates…' Zoe started and Takuya groaned.

'Not this again', he moaned, billowing out air to blow the hair from his eyes.

'I just really want to know what happened with that girl, please please please!' Zoe begged, as she wielded the bottle as a bribe. He just rolled his eyes and moved away,

'Oh I don't need a drink anyways'.

'Don't be like that' she chided, moving down off the chair and onto the floor beside him. She probably shouldn't have touched the sore spot.

Takuya had started dating a girl around the time she started dating her first boyfriend. Unlike her, Takuya stayed with the girl for almost a year before things ended. They hadn't met her much – as Takuya insisted on keeping the meetings of the digi-gang an exclusive event.

'OK fine, a different game, a different game', she reasoned as she took a swig from the bottle. She had already had a few drinks while waiting for her friends. Takuya eagerly took the bottle from her and started guzzling it down.

'Stop! You know how much of a light weight you are', she snapped, pulling the bottle back from him. He tutted and protested, but let her take another swig.

Soon after only a few mouthfuls, the two of them started to feel the hazy familiar feeling of being tipsy.

'So…', She began, reaching down to kick off her high heels and rub her sore toes, 'I have a few questions for you Kanbara'.

He raised his eyebrows at her, directing his attention back to the television to switch off the game. 'Yes?', he sarcastically asked, imploring her to continue by spreading his hands.

'Kouji was telling me something a few weeks ago..', she began, but she stopped unsure how to proceed. She giggled slightly, feeling the alcohol bubbling up to her brain. She was very sure she would never bring this up otherwise.

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged at her, 'What?'.

'Well he said… well he said that you kinda were sort of a…'

Takuya widened his dark eyes at her, 'I can't read your mind! If this is about the time he walked in on me in that dress, I was very drunk and-'

'What? No?' Zoe shook her head and laughed, 'What the fuck Takuya?'

Takuya blushed slightly and changed the subject by urging her to just spit it out already.

'Well Kouji told me… we were talking about you and your ex, and about how she was really religious and how-'

'Oh I see', he groaned, burying his face in his hands. He peaked his eyelashes out from between his splayed fingers. 'I can't believe he fucking told you that, what the hell?'

'What did you think I was going to say?', she giggled, prodding him with her finger in the chest. He recoiled and snorted, 'Yeah, yeah go ahead and laugh'.

There was a pause, and Zoe was desperately trying to keep back the peals of laughter but her eyes watered with the effort. Of all people, the one who was baudy and rude and made gestures, and was actually kind of cute and handsome and-

'You're a virgin', she roared, bursting into laughter. She immediately scrambled backwards, her head connecting with the closed door of the dorm, pushing her hands out in front of her to avoid getting clout over the head. Takuya made a weak swipe at her but dropped his hand so it landed heavy in his lap.

She stopped laughing, a smile still hurting her cheekbones. He glanced at her and moaned, his face now a dark crimson colour. He thrust his hands through his dark hair, and the goggles around his neck clicked together as he slowly shuffled away from her.

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, 'She didn't want to. I wasn't going to insist Z'

'Yeah but… all those regaled stories of your escapades-'

'Not exactly untrue', he insisted, 'It just never ended up going anywhere'.

She hmm'd and tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. His tanned skin was glowing from the light of the paused screen, his eyes wide, his cheeks still coloured from left over embarrassment. She adjusted her top, pulling the thin shiny material up above her chest and his eyes glanced down for a second before back into her own. He ended up sighing and looking away, 'It's easy for you to say Z, there are always guys wishing to take you on a date'.

Zoe squeaked in surprise, and held herself. He didn't react other than to throw a hoody of his at her – mistaking her protectiveness for chilliness.

'Well… I don't know about that… But I mean you're cute Taki, I just can't imagine it not happening for you'

He rubbed the back of his head, 'Well at least someone thinks so – I can't be the only one around here who thinks I'm goddamn adorable'.

She laughed at the ease in tension, 'You are adorable!'.

She shifted closer to him so that their shoulders were touching. He hummed in comfort as she dropped her silky head on his collarbone.

'I just need to find someone like you Z, right?' He murmured quietly.

She chuckled appreciatively, but felt a warmth starting from her stomach working up. It wasn't that she hadn't thought about it – she had – she was just worried about the dynamic of the group if… you know…

But here he was, warm and so familiar, in a large overgrown blue t-shirt, his sallow skin pale from staying in and his dark eyes and hair stark in the low light of the room. And here she was, all dressed up with nowhere to go except Takuya's dorm room.

She brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, feeling a bubble of excitement (or was it terror) rising up in her chest. He was breathing deeply, his head rested back on the mattress behind him, but she could see he was awake.

Zoe turned to him as he continued to stare at the wall, leaning in closer. He balked for a second, fearing she was going to shout in his ear, but upon turning his face toward her,

'Zoe, what are you-'

She kissed him lightly on his soft lips.

He made a small squeak of surprise and tensed up, and she feared she had made a mistake but he melted away and kissed her more urgently. Peeking through her mascara coated eyelashes, she found it almost comical to have her best friend's face so close to hers after so many years.

She pulled away and Takuya blinked in shock at her.

'Are you… that drunk?', he questioned, earning him a smack on his head. He shrieked in response and she stood up, flushing a dark red.

'Wow Takuya, thanks', she muttered, searching in her purse for keys and quickly walking the 2 or 3 steps to the door. She was fleeing not really because of his question, rather over embarrassment over her rash decision. Zoe worried she had majorly fucked things up.

'Wait!' He grabbed at her ankle, just as she was about to step out of his reach.

She looked down at him, angry tears threatening to fall. She sniffed indignantly.

'I-I'm just surprised…' He reasoned, 'Please… stay…'

She stood for a second, the cogs in her brain ticking, before let go of the jangling keys in her purse and dropped it on the floor. She settled down beside him again.

She dared to dart a sideways glance at him, to see him do the same.

'So…' He began.

'I'm sorry', she blurted out, bringing a palm up to her face, 'Maybe I am more drunk than I think I am. Also, ignore what I said about you being cute – I mean, like you are cute but… well you know I always say it to you, it didn't mean anything different this time and-'

'Shh', He laughed and slapped a hand over her mouth. He removed it slowly, looking at her inquisitively.

'I didn't mean to change things', she said eventually, struggling to get the words out. She lifted her eyes to meet his.

'You didn't', he said seriously, one of the only times I've heard him say something seriously. 'You couldn't.'

He leaned in slightly, stopping short of a hairs breath from her face, his eyes half lidded. She considered for a split second before leaning in to meet his lips. They pulled away for a second, before both breathing in simultaneously and launching themselves at each other more urgently.

His hands wandered from where they were resting on the mattress to slowly her hips, his fingers digging in slightly as they continued to kiss. They then trailed gently upwards towards her breast and she shivered. He moaned slightly at the invitation, before she giggled against his lips. His eyes flickered open to meet hers.

'Wow Takuya, we haven't even done anything yet', she whispered breathily.

He shrugged grinning, 'Well sue me, you're hot'.

She tutted and rolled her eyes but leaned in again, lacing her fingers through his knotted chestnut hair. Her eyes fluttered closed when his hands reached her breast, and he breathily swore as he slipped his fingers under the wire of her bra.

As if electrocuted by the touch of her smooth skin, he surprised her by grabbing under her hips and lifting her up. She squeaked in surprise and instinctively wrapped her legs around his hip and he groaned in response. He turned around and tossed her onto the bottom bunk, tearing the sheets out of the way. They both laughed and burrowed under the sheets, the billowing white casting shadows.

Takuya dug his fingers into her thighs and dragged her down to him, the crotch of his boxers crushing against the bottom of her mini skirt. He gasped despite himself, and then blushed. He wasn't really sure where to go from here, and he looked at her innocently while she giggled.

'C'mere you goofball', she whispered, pulling his head down to her lips. He kissed her urgently and excitedly. He froze when her hands landed on the front of his boxers, and he exhaled sharply. He pulled back, resting up on his forearms.

'A-Are you sure?' He asked, his eyes searching hers.

'Tell me to stop if you want to', she softly answered and then smiled kindly. He hesitated before moving in to kiss her again. His warm breath tickled as he moved his mouth down to her neck. He kissed her gently, unlike the usual hoovering she was used to getting. His unsure movements, and now permanent blush only proved to make her warmer.

She struggled out of her skirt, his heavy weight above her making it difficult. He apologised breathily and lifted himself up. He watched her in awe as she reached behind and unclasped her bra, taking off her top and bra in one smooth motion.

'Something tells me this is not the lady's first rodeo', he quipped, raising his eyebrows at her. She sighed and yanked his ear, but pulled him in closer at the same time.

He glanced down at her breasts, now exposed and covered with a film of light sweat. He made a small whimpering noise, before his hands landed at the button of her miniskirt. He gently pulled it down, and she breathed out as his hands brushed her inner thigh.

Takuya leaned in again, tracing his lips across her collarbone, but jolted in surprise when she felt her grip his boxers. He let out a loud moan, before slapping a hand across his mouth.

'Don't be embarrassed silly,' she comforted, removing his hand. He eyed her uncertainly, but allowed her to push his boxers down. He kicked them off and they both chuckled as they sunk down the side of the bed. It hit him that he was now naked, and Zoe was left in just her lacy underwear. He batted away the thoughts that told him that she had the underwear on in the hopes of getting lucky, not for him.

She moved her hand slowly down his toned stomach, and he sucked in instinctively. She gripped him and he bucked, exhaling slowly. She gently started moving her hand up and down and his breathing quickened. He moved his hand to the bottom of her underwear, and he felt she was wet. He was seeing stars and couldn't believe what was happening. The swirling of alcohol around his head wasn't really helping either.

'I-I'm not going to be…' He started, but she shushed him.

'I know'

'Hey!' He protested, but smiled as he captured her lips again.

He slipped his fingers into the thin material of her panties and slowly eased them down. She wriggled so they shifted down more. He hesitated once more before inserting a finger. She exhaled quickly and he was encouraged. He grinned down at her as she stared at him half annoyed through heavy lidded eyes.

'Stop grinning at me and move', she gestured to his hand and his smile dropped quickly, before moving his lips down to her breast. She groaned and he blushed at her confidence. He wasn't used to feeling so out of his depth, especially when it came to Zoe.

The minutes passed, and he found himself positioned on top of her. He was breathing heavily, his eyes dilated in the dimness under the sheets. She smiled at him, and he felt eased. He reached over to his bedside and quickly batted away things in his drawer that were definitely not essential right now. He found a condom deep at the bottom, and pulled it out triumphantly. She celebrated with him by high-fiving him.

He worried that this sexual encounter was a bit casual, between two friends. Was there this much laughing involved in sex usually? Was he really shit? Did she actually find him cute?

As if to silence his thoughts, Zoe moved in and kissed him deeply. He let out a small noise from the back of his throat and she smiled against his lips.

He leaned back and fidgeted with the condom, worried about tearing it. She took it from him and tore off the plastic wrapping, and started to roll it out on him. He stared wide eyed, slightly jealous she seemed to know all too well the intricacies of what was to come next.

'Ready?', she teased, flopping back on the pillow.

'Y-yeah'

'You know this is probably the longest you've gone without talking?'

'Shut up…'

She leaned forward and stroked his jaw before kissing him again, pulling him in towards her. He obliged, moving in and finally entering her. They both gasped.

He stopped still, and looked at her worriedly, 'Is that ok?'

'Yes!' She rolled her eyes and laughed. He felt the warmth from his blush again extending down his chest.

He began to move and their breaths became heavier. He began to go faster and faster, his excitement getting the better of him. She put a hand on his broad shoulder as if to slow him down and he did as she indicated.

Suddenly, not all too long later, his movements became irregular and jarred.

'U-um, I'm going to, uh' He stuttered, and she felt a flush of affection for him. She pulled him in so that his bare chest was rubbing on hers. She kissed his earlobe, and continued to move a bit for him.

Takuya began panting and dug his head into the pillow beside her ear, trying to keep his moaning from being too obnoxious. He suddenly tipped over the edge, feeling the waves pulsing through him, making his legs shake.

'Fuck…', he exclaimed, followed by moaning until he eventually stopped bucking. He immediately pulled out and rolled over beside her. He smiled dreamily at the ceiling and turned his head to look at Zoe.

She was a light pink colour, her breast heaving and her skin sheened with a film of sweat. Her light hair was fanned around her face and her green eyes looking back at him. He couldn't think of anything more beautiful. He leaned in to kiss her again innocently, and she stroked her fingers down the side of his cheek.

She pulled away and made a move to pull back the duvet.

'Wait', he said catching her hand, 'Can we not just…'

She blushed a pink colour, and replaced the duvet lip and snuggled back into him. They had often cuddled on a couch while watching movies, but had thought nothing of it. They both stared at the wooden plates of the bed above, breathing heavily. Eventually they began speaking again, just about work and college and the next meet up they had planned.

Suddenly the clock outside the university dorms boomed, indicating that it was midnight. She threw back the covers and heaved a sigh, pulling up her panties and slipping on her high heels. He watched her from under the covers as she picked up her bag.

'I better go before Kouji comes back', she whispered, picking up her bag in the process.

He just nodded and she moved silently towards the door. She clicked the door open and turned back.

'That was fun', she breathed chuckling, 'but nothing's changed right?'

'Yeah', he whispered back, his tone low.

'You ok?', she asked concerned, closing the door over a bit.

'Yeah, yeah just tired' he smiled at her and she smiled back before turning around and closing the door shut behind her with a click.

Takuya threw himself back on the pillow and felt the empty pit inside him grow a bit. It had been threatening to yawn open and swallow him for the past few weeks, but now the guilt ebbed at him. He should be happy, what the fuck. He groaned, running his hand through his dark tufts and turned to face the wall. He pressed his hot face against the smooth cool wall and closed his eyes, welcoming sleep.


End file.
